His Jersey
by kitty-ray
Summary: Music. Sports. Arts. Theater. What do these things have in common? They have students that attend Fairy Academy, and these students are about to have a life changing experience. Okay, that was cheesy. Anyways, when a new dorm house is vacant, the principal "invited" certain students to live there. Romance and bullying and bitches, oh my! Lemons at some point!


**Kitty: **Country music and Instagram is a bad combination. I don't get anything done!

**Lucy:** *shakes head*

**Kitty:** I don't own Fairy Tail or Magnolia. Just some parts of the setting and the entire plot.

* * *

Her palms were sweaty. Just the thought alone of her singing in front of the whole school and the city was enough to get her nervous. How could she not be? This was her solo, her big break. A representative from a big record label was coming to judge those who have solos. After all, this was a school where you can get recognized for your talents.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the song was over. She sighed and sat down in her seat. Levy leaned over and said, "Way to go, Lucy! You sounded great! Even if you did look like you were about to pass out..." Lucy's face turned bright red. She grabbed the small girl by the shoulders, which surprised Levy. "Did I really look like I was about to pass out?!"

Levy blinked then nodded. She smiled at her friend. "You were pale as a vampire and sweated like a pig. Well, pigs don't sweat, but you get the idea!"

Lucy groaned and sat her head into her hands. She couldn't believe her luck. It was bad enough that she felt nervous, now she looks like it, too. Levy's name was called for her solo, and soon it was just her sitting in the corner. Someone threw a piece of paper at her head. It always happened when Levy wasn't with her. She picked it up and read it.

_Way to fuck up, Heartfilia. There's no way are you getting picked!_

Lucy sighed, turned around, and fixed her eyes on the smirking Minerva. She threw paper back at her, and smiled when it hit her in the head. The Demon Bitch-as Lucy and Levy likes to call her- narrowed her green eyes at the blonde as if saying, Was that you? Lucy smirked and turned back around. Levy was just finishing her solo, one Lucy heard many times already.

The changing bell rang just as her friend finished. Lucy grabbed her blue and brown bag then caught up to her. "And who said no one can sing Adele?" Lucy asked. Levy pointed behind them towards the Demon Bitch. They both laughed while leaving the room.

* * *

Natsu's favorite part of the day was when he could play football. The rush of running, the adrenaline pumping when he was about to score a goal, and the all too familiar feeling of the exhilaration when being tackled. He won't deny that it hurt like burning in hell, but he ignores it. It just feels so good!

But this was not football practice. This was math. The class that he hates the most, and the one that he was close to failing.

The phone on Mr. Conbolt's desk rang. The older man walked to his desk and picked up the black office phone. "Yes, Ms. Vermilion?... Yes, I'll send them...Good day to you, too, Ma'am!" he hung up the phone then looked directly at Natsu. "Dragneel, Dreyar, Fernandez, Fullbuster, and Redfox. You five need to report to the principal's office. Go!"

The five stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the rest of the class snickering about them being in trouble.

* * *

Physical Education was not her favorite period. In fact, Lucy hates it more than the Demon Bitch. Okay, not as much, but close.

The locker room smelled of sweat and way too much perfume. She didn't know why there was even the smell of sweat in here. No one did anything but stand around and gossip about what that bitch did or who she slept with. It annoyed her to death.

"Alright, ladies!" the female coach-who Lucy is convinced is gay-yelled. Everyone who wasn't dressed stopped mid-dressed to look at her. She placed her hands on her round hips and surveyed the room. She did a small nod, making another reason to convince Lucy that she is gay. "Where is Heartfilia and Scarlet? You two go to the principal's office. What you're wearing is fine." And she left the room.

Lucy slipped on her other tennis shoe and walked through the large, metal door.

* * *

When she and Erza got there, they were surprised to see that there were already a bunch of people there. Lucy took of everyone there; Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, all three of the Strauss', Laxus' lackies, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheeney, Yukino Aguria, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Romeo, and Cana Alberona. Yes, there were a lot of people.

"Ladies and... gentlemen?" Ms. Vermillion said after she looked at a group of boys, who were currently shoving each other so that the could sit on the window sill. The woman sighed and shook her head, the two long strands that fell out of her braided bun. "Please settle down. I'm about to tell you why I asked you to come here!"

All the chatter that was going on before immediately stopped. Levy walked over to Lucy and leaned on the edge of the chair where Wendy was sitting on. Once everything was settled, the principal spoke up again. "As you all know, we are a boarding school here at Fairy Tail, and that we have been adding a new dorm house. This house is rather large. It has nearly twenty-two rooms and every two rooms share a bathroom. We are allowing it to be a co-ed dorm, and we-Vice Principal Makarov and I-have been looking for candidates to live in this new dorm house."

"Why are we candidates?" asked Levy. Ms. Vermillion smiled then continued. "It was because either of your grades, how well you do in sports or music or art, and your social skills. Each one of you showed exemplary skills in one of these areas."

Everyone nodded at that. Lucy sighed then looked out the window. The house was visible from the principal's office. A perfect place to see us in case we do something. I guess we better close the blinds! Lucy thought to herself with a smile. That smile soon disappeared at the next few words that came out of her mouth.

"You will be moving in today. Go ahead and pack your bags and move."

* * *

**Kitty:** Y'all. I just realized that this wasn't very long. It seemed longer when I was writing it. Huh.

**Lucy: **Really? Wow.

**Kitty: **Haha... yeah...

**Levy:** I worry for you.

**(P.S. I just noticed all the spelling errors. Sorry!)**


End file.
